Mixed Up World
by AlmondButteredToast
Summary: It just a normal morning until Finn and Jake meet this two people that look exactly like them! Not exactly. Then what happen between them? -First Fic-
1. World Beyond Your World

**Chapter 1**

**[Ice King's Lair]**

"Jake, are you sure this is a good idea?". Me and Jake were in the Ice King's Lair. Jake was searching through boxes and stuff while i look out if Ice King showed up. "Of course it is Finn, we are just checking up on the Ice King if he had a horrible plan. We're heroes remember? ." Jake said while still searching. "Then why we only searching on Ice King's bed?"

Jake just stood silent than keep digging through stuff. When a book fell out of Ice King's desk.

Apparently, it was Ice King's stupid fanfixtion about me and Jake.

"Hey, Jake. Do you remember this?", i pick up the book.

Jake come out of the dirty laundry then look at me. "Yeah, terrible ending though." Jake said then turn his back on me.

"Its the fanfiction of us dude!" i said opening some pages. When turn to Ice King's bed Jake wasnt there anymore. "Finn! Finn! Come here buddy!", i heard Jake's sound from Ice King's Ninja lair.

"Finn look!", Jake said holding a blue lightning bolt. "Jake! Where did you get that?!", I shouted running towards him. "Nah, dont worry buddy. Everything is gonna bed fine. Maybe, this thing is dangerous. Lets get it back to the Tree House." Jake said. "Well, that sounds great.", i said.

"Told you dude." Jake said

**[Finn And Jake's tree House]**

"BMO, we're home!". Jake shouted then run upstairs. As well i, i came upstairs and searching for BMO. "BMO! Where are you BMO?".

Apparently BMO were hiding under a box. "What happen Finn?"

"BMO are you playing with your memory card again. Careful or you will deleted you systemcore like the last time."

"What? No, i didnt do nothing", said BMO

"AAHH!", i heard Jake screaming.

Me and BMO quickly rushing upstairs. "Whats wrong Jake?", when i got into the bedroom i saw a two figure standing in front of Jake. Apparently, theres another Ice King's Junk that Jake brought. I saw Ice King's fanfiction on the floor with the lightning bolt snapped into it.

Then i turned on the figure. Its a girl and a cat. "W-What are you doing at my house?", i said. "Your house?! This is my house!", she shouted.

Then her cat hissed on me. Jake come to me and barking on them. "Bark! Bark!". Then the girl pull out a sword then aimed it into Jake. "Shut up dog!", then i push her down. Then her cat jumped on me.

**[In front of Finn And Jake's Tree House]**

**Princess Bubblegum's POV**

I walked into Finn and Jake's Tree House to ask their help for my new invention. Its a new designed Ball Blam Burglerber. I walked into their door and knocking them slowl.

*Knock Knock*

I wait, but there's no response. Then i start knocking louder.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

But still no response, then i open the door. Revealing BMO sitting there look scared.

"What happen BMO?", i asked.

"Finn and Jake!", she shouted.

"Whats wrong with Finn and Jake?", i asked and just then. I heard a broken glass from the outside.

I run outside then saw Finn's sword on the ground, with a few pieces of broken glasses.

I look up at Finn tree house, i saw Finn fighting with somebody. I quickly ran upstairs. Then i saw Finn fighting with a lady and Jake were tied up by a cat.

I quickly grab my Ball Blam Burglerber, tries to save them. "Ball Blam Burglerber!".

*BAM! CRASH! CRACK!*

**[Candy Kingdom Hospital]**

**Finn's POV**

"Ugh, what happen?", i woke up look around. "What? Where are the villains?! Jake?!". I tried to stand up but apparently i was on a hospital. On the bed, my head was in bandage. My hat were on the desk. "What the?!", i tried to stood up. Then PB comes in, "Calm down Finn." She said

"PB?! Whats happen?! Where's Jake?! Where's the villains?!", i shouted.

"Dont worry Finn they're all here." She said. Standing up then open the sheet that covered my bed.

After she opened the sheet. I saw Jake, the Cat, and The girl. Sleeping on the hospital bed, injured just like me.

"What? What happen?!", i shouted again. "I came to your Tree House to testing my invention. But i saw this two trying to hurt you.", she explained. Then we two just sit silently. "Why are they attacked you anyway?", she asked. "I-I dont know, me and Jake was just home a-and they showed up a-and then they claimed that my tree house was her Tree House."

"Hmm, maybe because it is her Tree House..", she said. "What..?".

"Yes Finn, when i examining her. She is look alot like you, her hat, her clothes, and her cat can scretch like Jake." She explained. Then i started to remember, all this is similar like the Ice King's fanfiction.

"Do you know why is they look alot like you?" she asked.

"Yes, yes i do."


	2. Surprising Truth

**Chapter 2**

**[Finn And Jake's Tree House]**

**Finn's POV**

"Here PB, look!". Princess Bubbleggum want to see Ice King's Fanfiction about me and Jake. So i take her to my Tree House. "Um, yes.", she said quietly while carefully take out the lightning bolt from the book. Revealed a hole on the center of the book. And the hole was glowing blue. "Apparently the energy from the lightning bolt open a portal between two dimension. So the girl and the cat must be coming from another dimension...Finn! Didnt you said those two people appear suddenly?"

"Uh...sure..", i answer. "Yup they must be coming from, ANOTHER dimension.", she said taking off her glasses. I just stood there silently. "You dont get it do you?", she said. I just nodded. "It means, they coming from a different world."

"Oh, i think i know what happen!", i shouted

"Yeah, i just told you. And that, means she is YOU."

"So Princess, doesnt that mean their world is like the mirror world?"

"Yes thats right", she answered

"Doesnt that mean she is the opposite of me?"

Then she blinked. "And that means... FINN! WE HAVE TO GO TO CANDY KINGDOM! QUICK!"

**[Candy Kingdom Hospital]**

**Fionna's POV**

When i woke up, im in a strange room with a bright light surrounding me. "Ugh, what happened?"

"I happened.", i heard a deep girly voice. "Who are you?", i shouted trying to stand up. Apparently, i was tied up on a bed. "What?! Ugh.", i trying to escape. "Relax", i heard a voice. Then more lights were on. Revealing im on a big room with a girl. "Let me go!".

"I cant,", she walks up to me. "You're dangerous".

"What?! Im a hero!". I shouted. She looked surprised. Then she stands back.

"What do you mean, you're hero?", she asked. "I have saved Prince Gumball from The Ice Queen billion time!". I shouted. "So you're NOT a villain?",

"Of course not!"

"Finn?", she shouted. Then an iron door behind her opened. Revealed a boy with blue clothes. Holding a red sword. "I think she's not like we think of,".

"Yes PB, i heard everything.", the boy said

"What do you mean? You're a Princess?"

"Yes, my name is Princess Bubblegum. And you?". I stare at her. "My name is Fionna,"

"As i thought,". She then push a button and then i was untied.

"Im sorry for misbehaving you,". She said

"We thought you're a bad guy,". The boy said. "Why would you think that?".

"Ugh, its along story. So apparently you're came from another dimension.", she said.

I just raised my eyebrow. "It means, you're from another world!"

'How i get here?". I asked. "Im not sure,"

"This is the Land of Ooo, where do you came from?", the boy said.

"I-I came from Land of Aaa,"

**Finn's POV**

When she said she is came from the Land of Aaa, i burst into a loud laugh. What kind of ridiculous name was Aaa? I laugh until Princess Bubblegum punch me. "AGH!".

"What was that for?", i asked. She just aimed her eyes to bcFionna. When i see Fionna, she is look angry. "Ooh, thats.. a great name for a... Land...", i said... nervously...

**[Candy Kingdom Hospital]**

**Jake's POV**

After i woke up, PB and Finn told me about the gals. They said that the gals were came from another world, haha how ridiculous. And i think they're from the Land of Eh?

"They from the Land of Aaa Jake."

Yes! The Land of Aaa, wait how do you know? I was narrating in my mind!

"Because you narrating out loud!"

"Oh... i see..."

**A/N,**

**Sorry for the short chapter, i need ideas.**

**B-R Wanted**


	3. You Sleep On The Couch!

**Chapter 3**

**[Candy Kindom Hospital]**

**Finn's POV**

Apparently the gals name was not far different than us. The Cat was Cake same like Jake but turn out to be a gir-

"Haha, I can read your message Finn…", Jake shouted. "W-What?", I said nervously. "T-Then stop reading!". I shouted. "Okay, okay. Sheesh."

Ahem, as I saying…. Where was i?

"The Cat was turn out to be a girl!", Jake shouted. "Jake this is my point of view! Not yours! So quit reading!"

" t('0t') Haha! Its like you can kick me out from your poin-"

**Jake left Finn's POV**

Great, thanks author.

As I saying, that the cat turns out to be a girl. Just like her friend that called Fionna, just like me they're a hero. Not a villain, so I think the mirror world only makes our appearance changed. Not our personality.

So as I say that they wer-

"Finn! I think I know how to get them back to their world!", Princess Bubblegum shouted.

"Wow! That's amazing PB."

"Yeah, but I need more time to get them to the Land of Aaa. So you guys should go home first, its getting late."

"Well okay, lets go home Jake."

"Woah-woah! Wait! Then where we supposed to live?", Fionna shouted. "Well, maybe you can share your Tree House, Finn?", Princess Bubblegum said. "What?! Then where I supposed to sleep?"

"Duh, on the couch of course!", Fionna said. I has to admit, maybe the mirror world does change personality. Because she is as jerk as Donny right now. And I know just how to handle a guys like that.

"Okay.."

"WHAT?!", Jake shouted. "Finn! Our room is ours! How you can give it up to them!"

"Relax Jake, they only here for a night. Right PB? You can get them home tomorrow right?"

"Ahem, maybe… Im not sure.. But maybe I CAN finished it at two weeks.. _Maybe_…", she said"

"What?!", I shouted. "That's it! Im gonna go to Lady!", Jake said crossing his hand and stretch up outside. "Wait Jake!", I shouted.

"Man…".

And just then Jake come back. "Woah, don't you said you're leaving to Lady's place?", I asked.

"Yeah, but I just remember. She probably sleeping right now."

"Oohh…"

"Yeah.."

"So.. I THINK FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!", he shouted. Grabbing my backpack and strecth himself outside. "Hey!", Fionna shouted and then run with Cake.

"Bye, guys!", PB shouted.

**[Princess Bubblegum's Lab]**

**Princess Bubblegum's POV**

I stayed at my lab and trying to reconstruct the portal on bigger size. Im trying to scan the portal and examining it. Probably on the Land of Aaa, another Ice King maybe have this book to. And maybe its connected… I should try it.

I put my arm on the portal, and it as cold as ice. I tried to open the book, but I cant. Maybe it frozen?

Frozen? Probably Ice King know about this..

Nah..

I grab an iron stick, and then push it through the portal. When i pulled it back, it was really cold. Then I heard a sound. "QUACK!"

Penguin? I heard Penguin. Probably the another book is on the Ice Kingdom…

That cant be good…

**[Time Skip ]**

**Next Morning,**

**[Finn And Jake's **and fionna and cake **Tree House]**

**Finn's POV**

I woke up earlier than all of them, we decided to sleep on the couch while the girls sleep on the bed. I woke up early so I can slay some evil with my sword.

I come out looking for evil to showed up,

"Evil! Come out here!", I shouted.

"Oh, you mean THIS evil?"

I turn around and see Fionna holding a pink sword with a CYCLOPS HEAD?!

"Hey! Where did you get that!"

"Heh, if you want to be a hero with me around. You must wake up earlier than me!"

"I-I can be a hero without wake up early! Where did you get that sword anyway?"

"Heh, some foolish Ice Queen give it to me.. Its pretty nice though.."

"Cool.."

"And where did you get that.. crimson-red sword?"

"Oh, my dad give it to me. Its make from a demon's blood.", I said.

"Cool.."

"So.. you wanna join me? I heard a trouble on the Marauder Village."

"Heck yeah!", I shouted

Then we ran to the Marauder Village.

**Meanwhile.. while they're not watching. **

***Zap***

"Where are am i? Wait, where's my axe-guitar?!"

**A/N **

**Sorry AGAIN for the short chapter and please pm me if there's something wrong with this chapter.**


End file.
